


Life and Limb

by Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brownhannigram, Handcuffs, I Blame Tumblr, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Threesome - M/M/M, Unavoidable, just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will doesn’t need to ask Matthew what Hannibal is doing there. Everything is understood between them when Hannibal steps from the shadows at the precise moment the cuffs click-click-click shut around Will’s wrists. “Ah,” he said, and felt the corner of his mouth twitch up into a twisted little smile. “Hello, Dr. Lecter."</p><p> <span class="small">Seriously, I don't even ship this way (<em>Hannigram 4 Life</em>), but I had no choice. Jail cell, 100% consensual, shamelessness. You know you want to sneak a peek...</span></p><p>WARNING: This is NOT part of the Morphology Universe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life and Limb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [9_of_Clubs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_of_Clubs/gifts), [TimmyJaybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/gifts).



> "ohh, don't you feel it now? hey - we want our violence doubled (no but really in a loving way)" - Fugazi, Life and Limb

Will doesn’t need to ask Matthew what Hannibal is doing there. Everything is understood between them when Hannibal steps from the shadows at the precise moment the cuffs _click-click-click_ shut around Will’s wrists. “Ah,” he said, and felt the corner of his mouth twitch up into a twisted little smile. “Hello, Dr. Lecter.”

Hannibal had stopped pretending, something for which Will is grateful. It would make all of it so much easier, if they could just admit what this thing is between them. “Hello, Will.”

Then there was a hand fisted in Will’s hair, pulling his head back, exposing his throat. The breath on the back of his neck was hot, damp. He had forgotten all about his admirer, but it was always so easy to forget others when Hannibal was in the room. “We’re hawks, Mr. Graham,” he said, and a shiver ran through Will’s body when Matthew ground against him, already half hard.

Hannibal smiled, eyes never leaving Will’s face, drinking in his reaction before closing the distance between them. “We’ve come to an understanding, Mr. Brown and myself.”

“Friends share,” Matthew said. He licked his way up the side of Will’s neck, tracing the tense line of his jaw before snaking his tongue into Will’s ear, hot, and wet, and Will was disappointed in himself for being unable to hold back his moan. There was a puff of laughter against the wet aftermath of Matthew’s exploration, and it sent shivers of delight through Will’s body.

“In this scenario you’ve constructed,” he asked, breath catching as Hannibal began undoing the buttons of his prison jumpsuit, “am I a friend?”

“Do you wish to be my friend again, Will?” Hannibal asked, eyes hooded. He slid a hand across Will’s chest, clever fingers seeking out a nipple, which he pinched just the right side of painful, and Will hated himself for arching into the touch, his body betraying its desire to be closer to Hannibal.

“I think that might be a yes,” Matthew said with a smile in his voice. He let go of Will’s hair, gave him a little shove towards Hannibal, but kept a grip on Will’s cuffed hands, as well as a hand on his prisoner’s hip. Brown began rocking himself rhythmically against the curve of Will’s ass, as Hannibal stepped in to claim Will’s mouth.

He had always expected kissing Hannibal to be interesting, but was still unprepared for the reality of those lips against his, the ferocity the other man brought to bear, all teeth and tongue, the way he stole Will’s breath only to give it back to him, leaving him dizzy, and desperate, and instantly hard.

“Yes,” he groaned, his eyes fluttering shut, because Hannibal had him by the hips, had brought their hardened cocks into alignment and, oh. _Oh_. Will tried to thrust against Hannibal’s erection, but between the shared grip the men had on him, he really had no say in the matter, forced into whatever position they required of him.

“I think we might need this,” Matthew said, and then there was the flash of a knife in Will’s peripheral vision. His eyes widened in alarm, but a moment later he calmed himself, realizing Matthew’s intentions. “I’ll take care of back here, I think,” he was muttering, and then Will was distracted once more by Hannibal’s mouth moving roughly against his, as Matthew carefully cut open the back of Will’s jumpsuit. When he was finished, he yanked hard against the cuffs, pulling Will back against the lean, muscular lines of his body.

“You could always uncuff me,” Will suggested, watching as the knife was handed over to Hannibal.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Matthew asked, sucking wetly at Will’s neck. “You’ll have to earn it, first.”

Hannibal worked with the precision of a surgeon, and soon there was cool air against Will’s skin, his jumpsuit split open at the crotch, boxers cut away entirely. He wondered idly what he must look like in that moment, flushed in the face as he ground his ass back against Matthew’s cock, his own jutting proudly from his ruined clothing, aimed at Hannibal.

And Hannibal. God, but Hannibal was fucking him with his eyes, perhaps already running through multiple scenarios in his mind before willing to commit to any one course of action. A moment later, though, he traced his fingers over the contours of Will’s erection, hardly a touch at all. Will moaned, low, eager, hungry, pathetic. Just that one touch, and Hannibal stopped, causing Will to whimper in disappointment.

Hannibal had another objective, and that was to lean in and kiss Matthew, reaching around Will in order to touch the other man, and Will could only breathe heavily, and try to watch, try to bring his hips forward enough to rub himself against the expensive fabric of Hannibal’s suit as the two ignored him, preoccupied with each other.

The heat coming off of their bodies was intoxicating, and Will felt the tension he had been carrying begin to ease out of his muscles, became a liquid, hungry thing trapped between two killers, desperate to be touched, used. As if hearing his thoughts, Matthew reached a hand in through the opening he’d cut in Will’s jumpsuit, began stroking and kneading his ass, teasingly sliding a hand between his thighs.

“Spread your legs,” he demanded, the strange susurration of his voice oddly compelling.

Hannibal stepped back, the better to watch, and began slowly unbuttoning his suit jacket, then removed it, as well as his vest. Will watched this transpire as he shifted his stance, spreading his legs further apart. Matthew made a noise of approval, stroked his fingers up the inside of Will’s thighs, teased them over his balls, and taint, before tracing the pucker of his asshole. Will’s breath lodged in his throat as his entire body erupted in gooseflesh, tingling and sensitive.

Will licked his lips. “What do I have to do to earn the use of my hands?”

Hannibal looked to Matthew, arched an eyebrow, and they seemed to share some sort of nonverbal communication over the matter. Matthew placed a foot at the back of Will’s right knee, brought him down hard, grabbing him by the hair to keep him from pitching forward. The shock to the system served only to heighten his arousal, make him feel the most delightful blend of exposed, and vulnerable.

Matthew giggled, walked around Will in a circle, occasionally shooting a glance at Hannibal, who was now down to his trousers, broad chest exposed. “That’s a very good question,” Matthew said, and he kept his eyes on Will as he stepped closer, allowed Hannibal to pull him into a rough embrace. The doctor grabbed Matthew by the throat with one, large hand, then kissed down into his mouth, savage, and beautiful.

Will panted, watching hungrily as Matthew ran his hands over Hannibal’s body, straddling one of Hannibal’s muscular thighs and humping it, like a dog. Matthew spun out of the embrace, giving a little hoot of delight as he spun in a circle, smiling at Will with something akin to mania.

“Why you two never did this when you had a chance on the outside, I’ll never understand,” Matthew said with a shake of the head. “I’m not complaining that I get to be part of it, mind you, just surprised.” His smile somehow doubled as Hannibal pressed himself against Matthew’s back and reached around to begin undoing his clothing, slowly revealing the lean, muscular body hiding beneath. Will chewed his lower lip, nostrils flaring as he watched Hannibal’s hands running over the exposed flesh, claiming it, showing Will what he was missing out on. Matthew only had eyes for Will, though, currently focused on the bobbing erection jutting from his ruined jumpsuit.

Matthew stroked himself through his pants, the outline of his erection clearly visible. Hannibal busied himself with Matthew’s nipples, twisting them roughly as he sucked hungrily at the man’s neck. His hands traveled lower, fingernails dragging over the taut, muscular body, until he was stroking Matthew; his eyes were on Will, though. “I think our boy is ready for a taste.”

Hannibal and Matthew shared one last sloppy kiss before Matthew strolled over, swaying his hips and waggling his eyebrows mischievously, unzipping his fly as he walked. Hannibal followed, slower, watching, enjoying the show as Matthew grabbed handfuls of Will’s hair, rubbing the bulge in his pants over Will’s cheek, then his nose and mouth. When given the chance, Will latched on through the fabric, soaking Matthew’s underwear with spit, earning himself a soft huff of appreciation.

“Want to help me?” Matthew asked, and Hannibal joined them, teased the underwear and pants down over Matthew’s hips, finally exposing his cock, which bounced free as if delighted to be out of all of the bothersome clothes. Will hated the way he was salivating, hated it as much as he loved it, watching with longing as Hannibal began slowly stroking Matthew’s cock.

The discarded clothing was kicked away, and then they were both standing in front of Will. Hannibal crowded Matthew, snaked an arm around him to hold his cock in place, while he used the other to grab Will by the back of the head. It was as if a circuit was completed, sexual electricity coursing through them as Hannibal forced Will’s mouth onto Matthew’s cock, dictating the depth, and speed, and oh. He hadn’t thought anything could feel so right, and so very wrong. Will gagged a bit, loved how dirty it sounded, loved the salty, clean taste of Matthew’s skin, loved the way Hannibal’s fingers were stroking the side of his face, guiding his movements, approving and demanding all at once.

“Get your fucking pants off already,” Matthew groaned, swatting away Hannibal’s hands. He took Will by both sides of his face and began fucking his mouth in earnest, deep, aggressive thrusts that left Will slightly wanting for air. His eyes watered, and his entire world was the head of Matthew’s cock against the back of his throat, but then it was gone. “Have you been practicing, Mr. Graham?”

Will licked his swollen lips, but any answer he’d prepared was lost when he realized Hannibal was naked. Dear God was he naked, and he was as intimidating _there_ as he was in every other thing. One simply shouldn’t look so dangerous when completely nude, it was mind boggling.

“Hello, Dr. Lecter!” Matthew was grinning, running a hand over his mouth, eyes wide and manic with delight. “Can I recommend fucking Mr. Graham’s mouth? He’s really quite good.”

Will looked up at Hannibal, for a split second seeing the wendigo, and a shudder ran through his entire body, leaving his scalp tingling as much as his balls were. He was desperate to be touched, slowly losing his mind from his own arousal. He wanted to grind himself against these men, wanted to be suspended between them, fucked and fucking.

Matthew sighed in appreciation as Hannibal ran the head of his cock over Will’s lips, pulling back before Will could suck him inside, teasing him, playing keep away. He held Will still with one hand, began dragging himself over Will’s lips, his cheek, finally presenting Will with his balls. That was all Will needed, and he began lapping at them eagerly, reminding himself of the dogs, shuddered at the thought. Hannibal allowed him to lick, allowed him to suck, but still wouldn’t push into Will’s mouth and it was driving him insane.

Will gave a jump of surprise as Matthew joined him, kneeling beside Will, equally eager. The noise of dismay and frustration Will made as he watched Hannibal slide his cock past Matthew’s lips, and into his mouth brought a smile to Hannibal’s face. Will blinked, angry and annoyed, and he shifted as much as he could without losing his balance in order to join in. Then he couldn’t breathe, as he and Matthew kissed hungrily around Hannibal’s cock, fighting for the privilege, lips swollen, pink, wet, and it was victory when Hannibal finally thrust his way inside, rough, demanding, and oh so perfect.

Will could hardly breathe, couldn’t get a rhythm going, couldn’t do much of anything aside from moan, and moan, and gag a little, suck hungrily, stroke against the underside of Hannibal’s thick cock with his tongue. Then he gasped in shock as Matthew pulled him away, bent him over so his forehead was resting against the cool floor, his ass now up in the air. He could hardly hear over the beating of his own heart, the pounding of his blood.

Matthew held Will’s ass cheeks apart and spat, wet and dirty, and oh so good. He rubbed the spit over the sensitive bud of Will’s anus, teasing his finger around and around. Will groaned loudly, tried to push back against the finger, looked between his own legs at where his cock hung heavy with desire. “Please,” he whimpered, desperate for more physical contact.

Hannibal grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him up, making room for himself in front of Will. He kneeled down, strong thighs parted, shuffling forward until Will could brace some of his own weight against Hannibal’s chest. And then Hannibal began kissing him again, deep and dirty, stealing his hungry noises as Matthew began having some fun. Will squirmed, wishing he had his arms free so he could kneel, but had to admit the awkwardness of the position was arousing.

“Would you mind getting Will ready for me, Mr. Brown?” Hannibal asked, his voice low, demanding. It wasn’t so much a question as it was an order, but Matthew played along.

“My pleasure, Dr. Lecter.” And then his tongue was teasing Will, wet, and shockingly insistent.

“Fuck,” Will cried, because… well. _Fuck_. Matthew was relentless, slurping and making the prettiest little noises as he fucked Will’s ass with his tongue. Will’s next moan was stolen by Hannibal, who was kissing him again. Will gasped, whimpered, and Hannibal pulled away entirely, leaving his mouth incredibly lonely. He carefully placed Will back how he’d found him, face pressed into the floor.

Will squirmed, tried to see what was happening, lost the ability to think for a moment when Matthew slid a finger into his ass. “Fuck,” he said again, because it was still applicable. Over his shoulder, he could see the way Matthew was watching him, all sly smiles as he spat again and worked his finger in and out of Will’s ass. But then Hannibal had returned, and he had the handcuff key. Will’s eyes lit up with joyous anticipation, his fingers curling against his palms, arms stretching as if to offer Hannibal easier access to the cuffs. But Hannibal simply placed the key on the floor, where Will could see it, and the prisoner ground his teeth in frustration and disappointment.

Hannibal retrieved the chair usually reserved for visitors, drug it over. Before Will was sure what was happening, the teasing finger was removed from his ass, and he was being lifted from the ground—Hannibal was surprisingly strong—then was draped over the chair. It was harder to breathe like this, the chair pressing into his stomach, but he found he didn’t mind. Matthew had spread him back open, was once against licking and thrusting into his ass, and now Hannibal’s cock was back in his mouth.

The doctor had to squat down a bit, his height putting him at a slight disadvantage, but he didn’t seem to mind. He held Will’s head in the correct position with a fistful of hair, and one strong hand curled around his jaw, and slowly, agonizing slowly, fucked Will’s mouth, until there was nothing in the world but the taste and weight of him.

Will wondered if they’d managed to get all of Chilton’s little devices deactivated, or if the doctor was in his office, listening, watching, touching himself. Did he see what Will had become? Did he like what he saw? The thought of this act being witnessed was as mortifying as it was arousing. What would Jack think? Hell, what would Alana think? He groaned around Hannibal’s cock, sucked hungrily, breathing ragged.

“Come touch me,” Matthew insisted, and Hannibal pulled out of Will’s mouth, leaving him whimpering and bereft. He hung over the chair awkwardly, head twisted around so he could watch, wide eyed and delighted, as Hannibal crawled his way over to Matthew. “Perfect,” Matthew whispered, stroking himself, still absently fingering Will.

If his cock hadn’t been hanging suspended in nothingness, if there had been the slightest opportunity for friction whatsoever, Will would have cum as soon as he saw Hannibal Lecter’s beautiful, aristocratic mouth slide wetly around the head of Matthew’s cock, sucking and teasing, and, “That’s amazing,” he panted, blinking rapidly, trying to see as much as possible.

God, but they were a sight to behold. Hannibal’s hair was shaken loose as Matthew ran his fingers through it, stroking and petting, even as he groaned in pleasure, head thrown back. His lithe body was glistening with sweat, the tattoos accentuating the lean muscle, his skin flushed pink and splotchy. “Suck it,” he ordered, and Hannibal took him all the way to the base, hungrily, and Will groaned as well, not understanding how it was he had lived as long as he had and never seen anything quite so amazing before.

As if just remembering what it was he had been doing, Matthew thrust his finger once more, grinning wolfishly at Will. “Your doctor gives amazing head,” he said, licking his lips. Hannibal was nothing but wet noises, and eager sucking. Matthew shifted so he could reach Will a bit better, then spread him open, hips thrusting haphazardly into Hannibal’s mouth as he spat again and forced a second finger into Will’s ass.

There was a wild, keening noise, and Will arched, straining against the handcuffs, eyes screwed shut in pleasure as Matthew began working his fingers in earnest, teasing his prostate, stretching him. “Oh, _please_ , oh fuck,” he gasped. He was so lost in a world of pleasure, that it took a moment to realize Hannibal had stopped sucking Matthew’s cock. Will blinked rapidly in confusion, gasping as Matthew's fingers hit that spark of pleasure again, again, thinking he was about to cum, but then… emptiness. “Oh, no, please,” he gasped, straining to look back at his captors.

Hannibal was smiling a very devilish smile, and the sound of the handcuffs unlocking was like a choir of angels singing. Will wasn’t foolish enough to take advantage, though. They’d tell him when, and what he could do with his hands. Hannibal ran his fingers through Will’s hair, pet him like a dog, showing he appreciated Will’s understanding, and compliance.

“I want you on all fours,” Hannibal said, and Will did not wait. His arms were shaking violently as he awkwardly climbed off of the chair, positioned himself on all fours.

“Can we keep him?” Matthew asked, giggling and giving Will’s ass a little playful smack. He wasted no time in returning to his task, working his fingers and more spit into Will’s ass, one hand on his hip to hold him in place.

Hannibal joined them on the floor, slid his hands over the muscles of Will’s back, making him once again regret the stupid fabric separating his skin from Hannibal's touch. “Hannibal,” Will whispered, and licked his lips. The doctor met his gaze, one eyebrow arched. “I need you to be the first to fuck me.”

The words were well received, and seemed to light a fire in the doctor. “Mr. Brown?”

“Ready as he’ll ever be, I s’pose,” Matthew said, sounding slightly disappointed. He and Hannibal switched spots, as Will’s breathing became ragged with anticipation. The urge to touch himself was overwhelming, but he was scared to move, worried they’d stop, leave him aching and empty. “Show me some gratitude, Mr. Graham.”

It was better with Matthew’s cock in his mouth, easier to relax, and Will tentatively touched the man, bracing himself on one hand, becoming bolder when he wasn’t chastised for the action. Matthew moaned in pleasure as Will began stroking everywhere he could reach, ultimately curving one hand around Matthew’s fuckable bottom, squeezing and kneading, as he bobbed on the man's cock.

Hannibal apparently thought more preparation was in order, because Will was being fingered again, with no complaints forthcoming. Then Hannibal disappeared for a moment, only to return with a small bottle of lube. That the doctor had been prepared was no surprise; Will was grateful. Spit was one thing for fingers, but Hannibal’s cock was large, would be far more fun with proper lubrication.

Matthew pulled Will off of his cock, pushed him so his hips would be angled a bit better, and Will trembled, terrified and electrified, as he felt the slick head of Hannibal’s cock teasing back and forth, back and forth. He pushed, just the tiniest bit, and Will cried out in pleasure, desperate to be fucked. Above him, Matthew had leaned forward, grabbed Hannibal roughly, and they were kissing again, wet and urgent. “Hannibal,” Will gasped, even as he writhed against Matthew, wishing he was naked, wanting to feel all of that exposed skin against his own.

Hannibal made a noise then, deep, hungry, and Will’s eyes shot open. Little staccato noises of pleasure escaped as Hannibal began to push his way deeper, entering Will impossibly slowly. He slid in, then pulled out, slid a bit further, but then pulled out again, over and over, until Will was actually whimpering, crying in frustration. “Fuck him already, you tease,” Matthew ordered, and Hannibal laughed. The sound was amazing, distracting, but then…

“Oh, _oh_ ,” Will cried, and he wrapped his arms around Matthew, needing to hold on, to anchor himself. Pressed his face against the slick skin, licked and sucked and moaned into it wantonly, because Hannibal wasn’t teasing this time. “Oh, fuck, yes,” he moaned, and hoped someone was watching after all. Someone should document this moment, the moment Hannibal’s thick cock slid all the way in, filled him completely, stretched and remade him. It was glorious.

Will held onto Matthew for dear life as Hannibal began to thrust, slowly, slick and hard and, “I think he likes it,” Matthew said, reaching down to hold Will’s ass cheeks open, watching eagerly as Hannibal began fucking Will in earnest. Will could hear them kissing again above him, tried to see, could only make out Matthew’s hands on Hannibal’s chest, tugging playfully at his nipples before he lost the ability to concentrate on anything other than the swollen head of Hannibal’s cock slamming against his prostate.

He had no idea how long they were like that, Hannibal slowly fucking him senseless, but then there were hands in his hair, and Matthew had himself by the hand, was gently slapping his cock against Will’s lips. “Open up.”

This was heaven. It had to be. There was no other word for it. Filled from both ends, no control over any of the rhythm they were setting together, and he thought it would be a good way to go, getting fucked to death by two psychopaths.

Hannibal had a firm grip on Will’s hips, was slamming into him roughly now, each thrust causing Will to groan around Matthew’s cock. He was so lost in it all, so fucking happy, that when Hannibal pulled out, Will almost screamed in protest. He didn’t have to worry, because Matthew took Hannibal’s abandoned position, kneeling between Will’s thighs. He pulled Will up and back against his chest, held onto him tightly as he pushed his way back inside, groaning loudly against the back of Will’s neck as he slid home.

“You feel so very good, Mr. Graham,” he gasped.

Will blinked dreamily, made soft little noises of pleasure in time with each of Matthew’s rough thrusts, but his eyes sought out Hannibal. “Why does it always seem to come back to you?” he asked, breathless, sounding almost confused. Hannibal only smiled in response.

All three of them moaned in unison as Hannibal rejoined them, kneeling before Will, stroking his cock as he watched Matthew jackknifing into Will. He kissed Will again, hungry and deep, but then he reached down between Will’s thighs, past his balls, and with his clever fingertips stroked and teased, touching each of the other men, feeling where Matthew’s cock was sliding in and out of Will.

“Make him cum around my cock,” Matthew demanded, and Will’s eyes widened. He’d expected Hannibal to stroke him, but…

“Oh, fuck, yes, _Hannibal_ ,” he stammered, because Hannibal was sliding down, was, “oh!”

Hannibal’s mouth felt amazing, the most amazing thing Will had ever felt, and he couldn’t help himself any longer, he reached out and stroked Hannibal’s face, his hair, groaned, and wept, and god, the things he was doing with his tongue, and… and Will didn’t want it to end any more, wanted this precipice to be the rest of his life, but there was no choice. Matthew slammed into him, hard and slick, and Hannibal’s mouth was wet, and incredibly hot, and… “Hannibal!”

Will came with a scream, hips slamming, torn between two pleasures, his prostate hit again, and again, and again, as he came, and came in thick spurts, his hands on Hannibal’s face, riding it through the pleasure, being sucked dry. His entire body shook with the force of it, the pleasure, and he hadn’t known he was capable of the noises he was hearing.

Hannibal pulled away, and then Will was shoved forward, Matthew pressing down on his shoulders as he fucked him harder, harder, and Will rubbed his face against the floor, squeezed his muscles around Matthew’s cock, heard himself saying, “Just like that, Matthew.”

There would be bruises on his hips, bruises everywhere, and he loved the idea. Loved that he was bent over, being taken on the floor, his clothes cut away, a cock in his ass, and _ahh_. There, yes, Matthew was crying out in pleasure, his hips bucking wildly as he came, whooping victoriously.

He hardly had time to process what had happened before he was flipped over on his back, legs forced up against his chest, and then Hannibal was back inside him, watching Will hungrily. Matthew was sprawled on the floor nearby, looking like some sort of large, gorgeous, lazy cat, watching them with a silly smile on his face.

Hannibal shifted, leaning back a bit, wrapping Will’s legs around him and grabbing him by the hips, making the angle deeper, using his new leverage to crash into Will. Will cried out with each thrust, his over-sensitized body unable to handle much more pleasure, and gazed up at Hannibal in adoration. “Did you like watching him fuck me?” he asked, sounding sleepy, and sated. Hannibal licked his lips, smiled, and Will rocked his hips, trying to force Hannibal even deeper.

As if coming to a decision, Hannibal slowed his pace, worked Will out of the top half of the jumpsuit, and Will began helping him, pulling off his shirt, exposing his skin. Hannibal groaned, picked up the pace, one hand stroking Will’s chest. Just before he was about to cum, Hannibal pulled out, kneeled over Will, stroked himself roughly to completion with a growl, thick bursts of semen shooting over Will’s chest, his stomach, his neck, his face. Will arched up, and into it, because it felt like being claimed. Matthew crawled over, began licking Hannibal’s cum off of Will’s body, making little purring noises as he did so. It felt a little like love.

 

 

There was a loud sound, and Will furrowed his brow. Gates opening? Was someone looking for them? He slowly began to come back to himself, his senses. What would they do, if they were found like this?

Will shook his head, ground his teeth, and then… opened his eyes. He was staring at the sink in his cell, his cock in his hand, sticky, and painfully alone. Somewhere far away, he heard Gideon laughing. “Quite the imagination you have there, Mr. Graham.”

  
“Shut up,” he hissed, squeezing his eyes shut in disappointment. This had been the best one yet. With a sigh, he crossed the cell in order to wash up. If he tried, he could still feel Matthew’s tongue on his skin, see the fire in Hannibal’s eyes. He let himself be momentarily lost in the sensation, then set it all aside. Tomorrow would be even better. After all, Will had nothing to do, and a very good imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I had a choice. This practically wrote itself. Then, there was some encouragement on tumblr. Sigh. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
